


Sky High

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, there's implied cashton u know just tiny hints, there's plane sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael will probably be too stubborn and too proud to ever admit that this is one of his favorite things, having Luke sleep next to him, his body pressed so close to Michael’s, clinging onto him, his breathing making Michael shiver every time, or the way Luke always finds a way to inch even closer to Michael in his sleep or how he drools a little when he sleeps, his mouth hanging open adorably.</p><p>If it were anyone else in the world, Michael would get mad and shove them off saying ‘I’m not your damn pillow’, but it’s Luke, how can he not want that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High

**Author's Note:**

> well if we're being completely honest this one shot was inspired by my lovely friend [Tara](http://hotdamn5sos.com) who always inspires me to write about Michael and Luke, and also [this picture](http://hotdamn5sos.com/post/117041496004/layover-in-singapore-april-22-x). there's not much to say, just enjoy!

When Michael was younger and the idea of 5 Seconds of Summer was nothing but a stupid dream that would never come true, Michael never really liked flights, long car rides or anything that forced him to sit on his ass down for a long period of time without being able to get out, really.

Plus, planes are basically huge pieces of metal flying through the air…that can’t be safe, can it?

But now he doesn’t really have a choice, with the band almost constantly touring and the ongoing recording sessions of their new album Michael finds himself on a plane at least once a week. He can’t say he likes it now, but he had definitely somewhat gotten used to the idea of having to fly around a lot in a huge piece of junk.

At first, it was torture. Michael would refuse to get on the plane, his hands would shake and he’d feel nervous and restless. His band would try to calm him down by reading him stupid facts about planes and explaining to him how they manage to stay up in the sky without falling down and killing everyone in them.

Clearly, it didn’t really help.

Their first plane ride was hell. Luke was the one who _finally_ , after a lot of begging and persuasive speeches, managed to convince Michael that he just had to broad that plane. He promised Michael he’d sit next to him in the back and hold his hand the entire time, if that would help.

It really surprised Michael, how calm Luke was, since he wasn’t all that excited about the idea of having to sit in the flying death trap for over ten hours. But Michael had a feeling Luke tried to keep his cool just for him and it made his stomach flip, Luke is the best friend he could’ve ever asked for.

Of course that back then when Michael was barely sixteen he hadn’t really realized that those butterflies he got whenever he was around Luke weren’t just ‘I love my best friend’ butterflies. But he came to his senses eventually.

They both have.

Just as promised, Luke and Michael sat in the back row, just the two of them. Luke fastened his own seatbelt before helping Michael fasten his since his hands were shaking so hard he couldn’t do it himself.

When the engine went off and the plane started shaking and moving, Michael let out a terrified whimper, his head snapping up to look out the window to his right, feeling completely and utterly helpless and mortified.

“It’s gonna be alright, Mikey,” Luke reassured, bringing his hand up. “Hold my hand, I think it’ll make us both feel better.” He added with a small dimpled smile that Michael had always adored, waiting for Michael to put his hand in his slightly bigger one.

Once he had his hand in Luke’s, Luke squeezing it hard as the plane lunged forward, it felt just a little less scary.

About ten minutes past takeoff, when the plane was a lot more stable and the seatbelt lights were off, signaling they can take them off until they land, Luke had finally managed to convince Michael to open his eyes. He never said anything about letting go of his hand, though. And Michael was grateful for that, he _really_ didn’t want to.

The first two hours were hard. Michael was so damn tired, and he could tell Luke was too by the way his eyes kept fluttering shut and his head would drop for just a second, but then he’d jerk himself awake and flash Michael an apologetic smile. Michael wanted to sleep and he wanted Luke to be able to sleep, but he kept wheezing and shrieking every time the plane jerked even just a little bit, so Luke couldn’t fall asleep and Michael couldn’t bring himself to even try to.

But then Luke shifted in his seat so he was completely facing Michael, his right cheek pressed against the headrest as he looked into Michael’s eyes. “We have to try to sleep, we don’t wanna be zombies tomorrow, it’s gonna be a big day,” Luke licked his lips before continuing; “Plus, the flight will go by a lot faster if we do.” His eyes slowly fluttered shut again.

Michael simply nodded while taking one more deep breath. He gave Luke’s hand one more squeeze before deciding it’s time to do everyone on the plane a huge favor and try to sleep.

So, with Luke breathing steadily by his side and their joint hands between their bodies, Michael finally managed to fall asleep.

***

“Why do you guys always get to sit in the back? This is so unfair!” Calum pouts, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching back in his seat.

Michael simply rolls his eyes, repositioning himself, trying to get comfortable in his seat. These airport chairs are awful, he definitely hates them. But then Luke giggles by his side, his eyes squinting and his dimple showing and Michael forgets that he had any complaints a second ago.

“It’s not funny, Luke! I wanna sit in the back too for once,” Calum argues, giving Luke a stern look that makes him stop laughing immediately. Calum scares Luke (and Michael too, sometimes) so easily, he has that one look that makes you wish you were never even born.

“Cal, will you drop it? You know I can only sit in the back. It makes me anxious if I don’t,” Michael finally joins the conversation, saving Luke from Calum’s wrath.

“I call bullshit! You only sit in the back so you can blow Luke without anyone seeing or without having to go to the bathroom. You’re nothing but a lazy jerk, Michael!” Calum shouts, earning a few curious stares from people passing by and a very angry glare from Ashton who sits to Calum’s right.

Luke lets out a small surprised and slightly embarrassed gasp beside Michael, his body tenses a bit as Michael can feel him inching closer to him in a defensive manner, and Michael feels like he has to bite back now that Calum messed with Luke.

“And we all know you only wanna sit in the back so _you_ can blow _Ash_. So I guess you aren’t one to talk either,” Michael snickers at Calum who’s slowly becoming redder and redder with both anger and embarrassment.

Luke stifles a giggle by Michael’s side, but still places a hand on his shoulder, trying to tell him to stop. Luke’s always been good like that, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable even if they were making him uncomfortable first.

“Shut up, Michael! I do _not_ blow Ash,” Calum whisper-yells back, trying not to attract any more unwanted attention to himself, God forbid anyone thought he was-oh no the horror- _GAY_.

“Or anyone else, for that matter.” Calum adds with another roll of his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Cal. We all know it,” Michael winks before moving further to the left so he can rest his head on Luke’s shoulder and smiles up at him lovingly, and that’s when he completely disconnects himself from anyone or anything else in his surroundings, paying attention to no one but Luke.

“I’ll be willing to adopt Calum’s idea, y’know,” Michael says, innocently batting his lashes against his cheeks as he shoots Luke a cheeky look. But he simply looks confused.

So Michael lifts his head up a bit, his lips hanging just by Luke’s ear as he whispers, “I can blow you on the plane, if you want. Could be so hot, babe.”

And Luke looks like he bit his tongue, but also slightly turned on as he whimpers at Michael’s words and Michael pulls himself away from Luke’s ear, examining him. His cheeks flashing in all kinds of red and purple and he’s stirring in his seat like he’s uncomfortable, his hand moving down to pull at his jeans, just by his dick.

“I love that I can get you hard and flustered wherever and whenever I want without even touching you,” Michael laughs quietly and Luke smacks his shoulder before burying his face in it.

“You’re an ass,” he whines into the fabric of Michael’s black shirt and Michael can’t help but laugh at how adorable his boyfriend is.

***

Michael pretty much has to wrestle Calum and elbow his way through the crowd of people boarding the plane in order to get inside first and save his and Luke’s seats in the back before Calum manages to, earning a few angry glares from Ashton on the way.

When Calum spots him there, he gives him a look that says ‘I’m gonna grab you when you sleep and throw your sorry ass off the plane’.

But then Michael spots Luke, always a head taller than everyone else around him, his blond, messy fuzz hidden under a grey beanie he stole from Calum a couple of years ago, his eyes searching around for Michael until he finds him in the back, a pleased grin spreading across his lips.

“I was worried Calum might’ve beat you here,” he says with a chuckle, dropping his backpack at Michael’s feet with a thud before climbing into his seat, turning to face Michael, blinking at him.

“As if I would ever let him, this is _our place_.” Michael says, looking at his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes as they light up and squint as he laughs, making Michael’s insides melt.

When did he become such a cheesy idiot? It’s all Luke’s fault.

“You’re cute,” Luke says, moving closer to Michael, bringing his face to rest inches away from Michael’s, their foreheads pressed against each other.

“Sap,” Michael rolls his eyes. But that doesn’t stop him from closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Luke’s soft ones, sliding them together for a few seconds until they get interrupted by a flight attendant who says he’s ‘sorry to interrupt, but we have to takeoff now, please fasten your seatbelts.’

So Michael has to let go of Luke’s face and get ready for takeoff which means fastening his seatbelts and holding Luke’s hand.

Two hours into the flight, Luke’s already sound asleep on Michael’s left shoulder, his earphones buried deep in his ears and his slow breathing tickling Michael’s neck.

Michael will probably be too stubborn and too proud to ever admit that this is one of his favorite things, having Luke sleep next to him, his body pressed so close to Michael’s, clinging onto him, his breathing making Michael shiver every time, or the way Luke always finds a way to inch even closer to Michael in his sleep or how he drools a little when he sleeps, his mouth hanging open adorably.

If it were anyone else in the world, Michael would get mad and shove them off saying ‘I’m not your damn pillow’, but it’s Luke, how can he not want that?

Michael sighs to himself and smiles down at the sleeping blond that’s clinging to his side like his life depends on it, planting a long kiss to his hair before resting his head there, closing his eyes and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

***

When Michael’s eyes flutter open he finds Luke already awake, but he’s still in his previous position, his head resting on Michael’s shoulder as he simply looks down at their linked hands, his thumb slowly brushing the soft skin of Michael’s hand which makes him grin like the complete love struck fool he is.

“Hey,” Michael rasps lowly, not wanting to raise his voice since everyone on the plane is probably sleeping right now.

“Hi,” Luke says, squeezing Michael’s hand and lifting his head up from his shoulder so he can peck Michael’s lips, making Michael’s stomach flip and he’s smiling against Luke’s lips. Luke never fails to have that effect on him.

“When did you wake up, babe?” Michael asks, shifting in his seat a bit, repositioning himself so he can look at Luke better. Michael loves Luke when he’s sleepy, he looks so cuddly and small, which is unusual since Luke is the tallest one of them.

“About an hour ago. Didn’t wanna wake you, you look really cute when you sleep,” Luke bites the metal ring decorating his bottom lip, twisting it around as he examines Michael.

“Didn’t you get bored?” Michael chuckles and reaches out to brush a strand of blond hair out of Luke’s face, tucking it under the beanie.

Luke shrugs. “I actually really have to pee, but I didn’t wanna move and wake you,” he giggles and Michael feels a pang in his chest, his boyfriend is honestly the most considerate person in the whole world. It’s not like it’s a surprise to him, but Michael is definitely always taken aback a little by these small gestures, how sweet Luke really is.

“You should’ve gone to the bathroom, idiot. I wouldn’t have woken up either way,” Michael tries to be serious, but he can’t fight the smile that’s tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m gonna go now, though. I really have to.” Luke laughs quietly, leaning into Michael and pressing another small kiss to Michael’s lips before getting up and running off to the bathroom.

While Luke’s in the bathroom, Michael gets up and decides to stretch out his muscles. Sitting down for such a long period of time makes his whole body feels like stone. So he decides to walk around and check on Ashton and Calum until Luke’s back.

He walks down the aisle, looking at all the sleeping passengers or the ones having quiet conversations, whispering to each other, until he spots a familiar head, all dark and slightly curly hair dyed blond at the ends.

“Hey,” Michael crouches down next to Calum’s seat and smiling up at him innocently, hoping he isn’t actually mad about the whole sitting issue.

“If you’re here to brag about your stupid seat you can just fuck off now,” Calum bites, rolling his eyes at Michael without even looking at him, just messing around with his playlist on his phone.

“I’m trying to sleep here, stop swearing and fighting for the love of God.” Ashton groans next to Calum, he’s curled up into himself, his head resting in Calum’s lap. It’s so dark on the plane Michael barely saw him there.

“Sorry, Ash. I just came here to check up on you guys,” Michael whispers. He’s just about to get up when Calum slaps the side of his head, making him yelp in surprise.

“What the fuck was that for?” Michael tries to keep his voice down for the sake of everyone around, but it’s a hard thing to do when someone just slapped your head.

“That’s for you being a total jerk, now go away we’re trying to sleep.” Calum says, and Michael knows that’s his way of saying that he isn’t actually mad but he really does want to sleep so he better fuck off before his anger does become real.

No one wants that.

Michael gives Calum’s shoulder a gentle pinch before getting back up and walking back to his seat, hoping Luke would bet here already.

“Finally, I got bored without you,” Luke makes grabby hands at Michael, spreading his arms and waiting for Michael to come cuddle him. So who is Michael to say no to that?

He chuckles and shakes his head a little as he positions himself on top of Luke, hugging him tightly as Luke wraps his arms around Michael’s neck, playing with the soft, dyed hair at the back of his neck mindlessly like he always does.

“You’re such an attention sponge, you know that?” Michael giggles into Luke’s ear, squeezing his middle even harder, making him squirm and choke out a laugh.

“You know you’re, like, radiating heat, right? You’re a human heat spreader, Mikey.” Luke purrs cutely and Michael just rolls his eyes.

“’m not! That sounds like an insult.” Michael whines, lifting his head up so he can look at Luke who’s slowly cracking up.

“That’s not an insult! I love that about you, you’re my favorite cuddling buddy,” Luke grins up at Michael, trying to life his head and catch his lips, but misses and kisses the corner of his mouth.

Michael lowers his head and meets Luke halfway, crashing their lips together. It’s sloppy and just a little bit painful when their teeth clash a little and they’re laughing and giggling into each other’s mouths, but that’s just how Luke and Michael are.

Michael licks over Luke’s bottom lip, finding his lip ring and tugging on it with his teeth a little before he starts sucking it into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Luke’s voice is raspy and low and Michael knows just how turned on he’s getting, which makes his own dick feel a bit trapped in his tight skinny jeans. Damn, he wishes he was wearing sweatpants right now.

Michael let’s Luke’s lip ring go and leaves small open mouthed kisses all along his jaw, moving down to his neck, just hovering over his sensitive skin.

“Michael…” Luke pleads, making Michael smile against Luke’s neck. He really loves it when Luke’s being needy.

He flicks his tongue over a spot he decides he likes, just teasing Luke a little more, making him squirm under Michael’s weight before he presses his lips to that same spot he just licked and sucks on it, hard, making Luke gasp in surprise, pulling Michael’s hair as his head rolls to the side, giving Michael more space to work with.

Michael stops sucking Luke’s neck and pulls himself up just a bit so he can blow some cool air on that same spot he’d been abusing, making Luke sigh, his eyes fluttering open.

“I love it when you’re needy, babe. So hot.” Michael winks, looking down at Luke with a smug smirk.

“Why don’t you use those pretty lips of yours for something more useful than making fun of me?” Luke rolls his eyes, pulling Michael by the back of his neck down, their lips connecting again.

Michael smiles into the kiss as his tongue slides over Luke’s bottom lip, parting it just enough to push his tongue into his mouth. His tongue touches every inch of Luke’s mouth, and before he can help it, he grinds down against Luke’s, their covered cocks sliding together, the friction making both of their breathing heavier and heavier.

“Mikey, stop. You have to stop.” Luke says against Michael’s mouth and Michael halts immediately, pulling back a bit so he can look at Luke, his heart thumping fast in his chest from both arousal and excitement but also worry.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong or-“ Luke cuts his off by placing his hand over Michael’s mouth, shutting him up with a grin.

“When have you ever done something wrong?” Luke rolls his eyes, letting his hand drop from Michael’s mouth. “Quite the opposite, actually. If you don’t take me to the bathroom right about now,” Luke’s voice is just above a whisper as he looks around, paranoid. “I’ll come in my pants. Which means I’ll make a mess and a lot of noise,” Luke explains with a brave smile, he’s never this blunt.

“Hm, I see your problem,” Michael chuckles and Luke punches his shoulder gently, never meaning to hurt.

“ _My_ problem? You’re such an ass.” Luke complains, his bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout Michael can never resist. Not that ever intended to, either. He can’t really say no to Luke.

“Off we go, then.” Michael grins down at Luke, kissing his mouth one more time before getting completely off of him, not bothering to hide the disappointment of that. He loves being close to Luke.

Michael’s just about to head to the bathroom when Luke clears his throat. “Uh, Michael?” he says quietly, looking up at him with a shy smile, his cheeks reddening.

“Yeah, babe?” Michael raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Um…” Luke says, looking down at his pants, not saying anything else. And for five seconds Michael is legitimately confused as to what the problem is, and he’s just about to tell Luke that he needs to speak up, but then Michael notices quite a noticeable bump in Luke’s pants and he can’t contain himself.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Luke scolds as Michael sits back down, not even trying to hold in his laughter anymore. “This is all your damn fault, anyway.” Luke pouts again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Aw, no, Lukey c’mon,” Michael chuckles, shifting closer to Luke, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder fondly.

“You can hide behind me, my shirt is long enough and it covers my own…problem.” Michael’s amused by his own choice of words, but Luke seems content enough with the idea, nodding and getting up, his hand shooting down to readjust his pants.

They walk the short distance to the bathroom, passing by two flight attendants who are minding their own business and laughing about something, not paying any attention to the two men walking into the uncomfortably small bathroom stall.

Once the door is locked behind them, Michael pushes Luke back against it, making him gasp in surprise.

Michael leans into him, brushing his lips over Luke’s kiss-swollen ones. “We still have to be quiet, Luke,” Michael says, his lips traveling down to kiss Luke’s jaw again.

“And quick too, there’s just one other bathroom stall here and people will get pissed if we hold this one for too long.” Michael explains and Luke simply nods, clearly not caring about what Michael’s saying at the moment.

Michael puts his hands on Luke’s cheeks and kisses him, hard, pressing his body into Luke’s as far as he can, not wasting any time in pushing his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Luke groans as he tries to grind himself against Michael.

“Turn around for me, babe.” Michael purrs into Luke’s ear, biting on the lobe gently before grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around so he’s facing the door. He already knows the drill, supporting his own weight against the door by pressing his palms to the door.

It takes less than five seconds until both of them are fully naked and Michael is producing a bottle of lube out of his scattered jeans’ pocket.

“How did you even remember to bring lube with you?” Luke furrows his eyebrows, craning his neck so he can look down at Michael with a cheeky smile.

Michael shrugs. “Someone’s gotta remember.”

Michael knows it isn’t really a satisfying answer, but he also knows neither he or Luke really gives a fuck right now as he pours some lube onto his fingers, warming it up a bit and getting ready to prep Luke.

It takes about five minutes until Michael has three fingers fucking in and out of Luke, and Luke’s forehead is pressed against the wall, his teeth digging deep into his bottom lip as he tries to keep quiet. He moans and grunts and pants, begging for Michael to just put him out of his mercy and fuck him properly.

“M-Michael, if you don’t get your fingers out of me and fuck me right this second, I swear t-to God, I’ll finish myself off,” Luke’s voice is high pitched and completely fucked and Michael is loving it. He also loves how Luke gets really straightforward when he’s frustrated.

He chuckles, giving Luke’s hip a squeeze, pumping his fingers in and out one more time for good measure before he pulls them out and gets up to his feet, pressing himself to Luke’s back, his lips right by Luke’s ear.

“Have I ever mentioned how hot you are when you’re needy and begging?” Michael practically moans into Luke’s ear. Luke whimpers at that, his knees failing for a second, holding onto the door like he might die if he ever let go.

Michael rolls a condom onto himself, slicking his fingers with some more lube and pumping his throbbing cock a couple of times before pressing himself to Luke’s back, his right hand moving up to support himself by Luke’s head and the other guides his cock to Luke’s hole.

“Okay?” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear.

Michael never fails to make sure Luke isn’t regretting something they’re doing before they do it. He always has to be one hundred percent sure.

“Yeah, yeah…please, Mikey,”

That’s all it takes for Michael to push into Luke, gently, not wanting to do anything too sudden or rushed and hurt Luke. But Luke is far too turned on to even notice the pain so he pushes himself back onto Michael’s cock, meeting him halfway until Michael bottoms out.

“D-don’t stop. Don’t you dare go easy on me, Michael. I _need_ you so fucking bad…” Luke’s begging and pleading and Michael is honestly about to lose it completely.

So Michael moves his left hand down, grabbing a hold of Luke’s left hip so he can thrust into Luke easier and faster and then pulls out of Luke almost completely just so he can slam right back into him, both of them crying out in pleasure.

They build up a quick pace, Michael pounding into Luke and Luke pushing back onto him, both of them breathing heavily. Michael holds onto Luke’s hip so hard he just knows he’s gonna leave a mark, nails digging into the fragile skin. But Michael knows Luke loves it when he leaves marks on him.

“Fuck, fuck, Mikey. Harder…go harder, ple-please…”

Luke’s moans and calls of him names are driving Michael insane, so he shifts himself just a little, repositioning, before giving a particularly hard thrust into Luke, hitting his prostate and making him cry out.

“Michael!”

“You have to…have to keep it down, Lukey.” Michael says between clenched teeth, trying to suppress his own moans.

“S-stop, can we stop for a second?” Luke asks like he did earlier, and once again Michael’s heart drops to his stomach.

“What is it, are you alright, babe?” Michael rests his chin on Luke’s shoulder, kissing the side of his face.

“I’m more than alright, idiot. I just wanna see you, can we…?” Luke asks, gesturing to the closed toilet seat behind them, and Michael gets it.

He pulls out of Luke, taking his hand and pulling him with him. Michael sits down on the edge of the toilet and looking up at Luke. He looks so beautiful with his hair all messy and damp with sweat, his bare chest glistening in the dim light with a thin sheet of sweat.

Luke places a leg on either side of Michael, placing his left hand on Michael’s shoulder and the other one to guide Michael’s cock to his hole. Then he slowly sinks down onto Michael’s length, both of them gasping.

Michael puts his hands on Luke’s sides so he can help him move, giving them a gentle pinch, making Luke giggle.

“Okay?” Now it’s Luke’s turn to ask. Michael chuckles, but nods enthusiastically.

So Luke slowly pulls himself up and then slams his own hips back down. Luke wastes no time in settling for a much quicker pace and Michael finds himself subconsciously pushing his hips up to meet Luke.

“T-this feels so fucking good. And I lo-love seeing your face…” Luke mumbles, eyes screwed shut as he works his hips up and down, Michael’s cock hitting his spot with every thrust and Michael can already tell that Luke’s close.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Luke. So hot.” Michael says, giving one sharp thrust up into Luke, and before either of them can even acknowledge what’s going on Luke cries out and tightens his grip on Michael’s shoulder and comes with a scream of Michael’s name, making a mess on both of them.

Luke rides out his orgasm, his hips getting slower and sloppier, but Michael keeps thrusting up and they’re both determined to bring Michael over the edge too.

“Are you gonna come for me, Mikey?” Luke’s lips are right by Michael’s ear, his teeth teasing the soft skin all around it.

And then Luke clenches around Michael, just when Michael’s giving one desperate thrust into Luke, and he’s coming, his movements getting slower.

Once they’re both breathing normally again, Luke gets up, shivering a little because it really isn’t all that comfortable, but he doesn’t care.

They help each other dress up and right when Luke’s hand finds the doorknob, Michael stops him, placing his hand on top of Luke’s.

“That was so hot,” he says, cupping Luke’s face and pressing their foreheads together. “And I love you.” Their lips find each other again, Michael kissing him tenderly.

“I love you more.”

They kiss for another minute until Luke pulls back just a little.

“I’m pretty sure everyone heard us in here,” Luke says, his cheeks turning pink again. Michael really wants to reach out and pinch them.

“Who cares?” he shrugs, taking Luke’s hand and unlocking the door.

Michael walks before Luke, he knows Luke would feel somewhat shielded behind Michael’s body even though Luke is definitely much taller and wouldn’t actually be able to hide behind him. But Luke’s naïve like that, he made it a habit, making himself look smaller than he actually is.

Michael always wondered if being so tall made Luke insecure.

Luke and Michael get a few dirty looks from the flight attendants when they finally leave the cramped bathroom stall, trying to make their way back to their seats without making eye contact with anyone of the strangers around them.

Michael is certain at least half of the people on this plane heard them.

They crawl back into their seats and settles into each other, Luke’s head on Michael’s shoulder, Michael’s head on top of Luke’s and their fingers laced together.

In no time they’re both fast asleep again.

Who would’ve guessed that Michael could actually enjoy a plane ride?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought here or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
